The Beginning of Our Forever
by Godfrey Phoenix
Summary: After the events with Celestin, Keiichi's life with the goddesses is as perfect as it can be. The mortal is now determined to take that big step and ask for Belldandy's hand in marriage. Will heaven agree? Will this be their true forever?


The story took place after the event with Celestin.

*

Chapter 1

Keiichi's Right Time

It was a fine Friday afternoon at Tarikihongan temple. Spring has arrived and everything around is so full of life. The leaves on the trees are at their greenest ever. The flowers blooming at their best with bees buzzing around them. The entire temple is simply a picturesque. A perfect home for the mortal man Keiichi Morisato and the three godesses living with him.

While the sun slowly sets in the sky, smoke is rising from the kitchen's chimney and a delicious smell surrounds the kitchen.

Mmmm... that smell really delicious Big Sis!

Skuld squeaked as she sniffs from the boiling stew Belldandy is cooking.

Why thank you Skuld! I do hope Keiichi will like the stew.

Are you kidding me Big Sis?! You are the best cook ever and Keiichi is lucky to have you cook for him. So there is no reason for him not to like your cooking.

Bell smiled.

And besides if he ever say it's not delicious or not finish the food you prepapred for him, he will get more of my Skuld bombs!

Now now Skuld, you promise. Belldandy said softly to her little sister. Reminding her of her promise that she will no longer throw Skuld bombs to Keiichi nor cause him any pain from her inventions.

Skuld gave her a toothy grin. I'm only joking.

Anyway, do you need any help Big Sis?

Bell thought for a moment. Oh yes Skuld, can you fix the table for me please? Keiichi will be home soon.

Okay Big Sis! Skuld answered excitedly. Helping her Big Sister always makes her happy.

She hurriedly went and fixed the table.

While Belldandy and Skuld were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner, in her room, Urd is brewing a potion.

Now let's see... mmm... this is just what exactly "he" needs.

A drop of essence of courage, a bit of relaxing dust, another drop of liquid confidence... and most importantly... two drops of flaming lust. mmm... mmm... naughty naughty. Urd deviously grinned while looking at the potion she's brewing.

Tonight, it will happen. She thought to herself. Her eyes twinkle as she imagine how her plans will be triumphantly fulfilled.

You're not getting away this time Keiichi. You will show Belldandy your love the way you should, Urd smiled at her potion mischievously.

Keiichi arrived at the temple and he slowly rolled his beemer to the garage and spent a few minutes thinking back about how his day has been.

Morisato!!! Tamiya called out.

Keiichi has been working full time at Whirlwind's together with the motorclub's past directors. Chihiro their boss and Tamiya and Otaki as senior mechanics. Working with his sempais hasn't been really that hard since both Tamiya and Otaki took a serious turn on how they're going to live their lives. Thanks to Chihiro's tough guidance and encouragement to the two. Their trio makes a formidable team of mechanics. They can fix almost everything and they're mechanical expertise has brought impressive outcomes that keeps their customers happy and satisfied with their services. Whirlwind has actually made a name for itself when it comes to bikes and mechanical work throughout Nekomi City.

What is it Tamiya? Keiichi asked his sempai.

I gotta question for ya Morisato and do not take this against me as to prying over yar personal life.

Ok. That's all Keiichi was able to say. Wondering what his sempai is up to.

You and Belldandy been togeda for some time now, right?

Yeah.

So wat in the hell are ya waiting for ya big moron?

What do you mean?

Wat I'm sayin is Morisato, when are you gonna pop the question to Belldandy?

Keiichi looking confused at what his sempai is talking about.

Ya can tell me ya know. I saw ya yesterday at that jewelry shop.

Keiichi's sweat dropped. He felt like a cold bucket of water was poured over his head.

Wha.. what???

He thought to himself. How can he be so nosy for a man?

Tamiya glared at him.

So wat are ya doin in that shop then Morisato? Gettin ya girlfriend a fancy jewelry?

Which is the truth. Keiichi bought Belldandy another ring. This ring is not just any another gift, it's a very special ring. It's made of sterling silver with a sparkling white 5 karat diamond. After the incident with Celestin and passing the judgement gate, Keiichi decided and was determined to be together forever with Bell.

He worked hard and saved up for that ring and yesterday was the realization of his efforts.

He eyed the ring one last time and imagined Belldandy wearing it in her dainty finger.

The jeweller smiled at him. So, have you finally decided to buy this ring? Keiichi looked at the man. He may be in his late fifties, he has a cheerful smile and kind eyes.

Keiichi lifted his eyes, scratching the back of his head, he nervously replied with a chuckle. Yes sir, I do.

That's the spirit son! I am sure that she will be very happy.

Keiichi felt a warmth in his heart. This man's words somehow gave him more encouragement and confirmed to him that he made the right decision.

So... Morisato??? Growled Tamiya.

Are ya gonna pop the question to Belldandy anytime soon?

Keiichi was about to answer him but was cut when a customer came in.

Ya lucky Morisato, but don't think yar getting away.

Tamiya then gave him a serious look.

Ya lucky man Morisato. Not everyone get to be blessed with a woman like Belldandy. So be done with it and don't wait for anythin' anymore.

Keiichi was surprised to see his sempai being sentimental but his words struck him.

What is it that I'm really waiting for? Keiichi thought to himself. We've been together for years. We do love each other, no doubt about that. I do want her to stay by my side forever and more than that. But what is it really?

He's been so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that Belldandy came out to the garage.

Welcome home Kei! How's your day been?

Belldandy came to him and gave him a warm hug and a soft peck on the cheek.

Oh hi Bell, I didn't notice you there.

Bell sensed that something is troubling Keiichi.

Is there something the matter Keiichi? Her face is so full of concern.

Keiichi tried to force a smile and waved both his hands. It's nothing Bell, I'm alright.

Belldandy looked him in the eyes and said, Kei, we've been together for years now and I know if something is troubling you. You can tell me. You know I will always be here by your side and help you on whatever it is.

She said that to him with a tone of sadness.

Whenever Keiichi tries to hide something from her which she knows is because he doesn't want her to worry makes her sad and doubt herself. She always wanted Keiichi to have that confidence and not have second thoughts on telling her what he really feels.

Keiichi felt an ache in his heart knowing that Bell's sadness is because of him.

He tried to console her. He hugged her and said, I'm sorry Bell. I just have so much in my head right now. I didn't mean to make you feel sad.

Bell hugged him back. It's alright Kei, you can tell me when you're ready.

She smiled at him and said, I have your dinner ready.

Kei smiled and nodded.

Bell was about to walk back to the house when he held her hand and pulled her back to him.

He held her in his arms and said, Bell, do you think I'm being unfair to you? I mean, do you think I'm being slow? I mean.. he began to stammer and suddenly lost for words as to what he exactly wants to say to Bell.

I... I... m... mean...

Bell looked at him and smiled.

Keiichi, she said softly. You're not being unfair to me. You have been so considerate and has always kept me in your thoughts. You have always been so kind and gentle. You have taken good care of me and my sisters ever since we came here on earth and lived with you. You have worked so hard to provide us with what we need. Most of all, you have bravely protected us against demons and gods. Please do not think that you are being unfair to me in any way.

I would never want you to do anything just because you think your being slow. I know in my heart that our love is enough to get us where we should be. We don't need to rush, you don't need to put pressure on yourself just because you think your being slow on me.

Bell said it like she knows exactly what Keiichi meant.

Oh Bell, Keiichi lovingly looked at his goddesses face.

They smiled at each other. No words needed to be said. They looked at each others eyes and embraced again.

I love you Keiichi. Bell whispered to him.

I love you too Belldandy.

Bell was surprise at what Keiichi said.

She blinked and looked at him, not believing what she just heard him say. What did you say Kei?

Keiichi smiled, I said I love you Belldandy.

I love you now, always and forever.

Belldandy's heart was filled with joy hearing Keiichi's affirmation. Tears of joy came running down her cheeks.

Keiichi wiped her tears with his right hand. He then leaned his face closer to her and kissed her lips passionately.

Her lips feels so soft and the kiss is as sweet as honey.

Keiichi felt both their hearts beating as one. He held her closer and tighter.

Bell offered no resistance and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Keiichi broke the kiss and looked at his goddess. He adorably stroke her face with the back of his right hand. You're so beautiful Bell. You are the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever behold.

Overwhelmed and speechless, Belldandy rest her head on Keiichi's chest. She whispered dreamily, I want to stay like this forever with you Keiichi.

And we will Bell. I promise.

Keiichi's intuition tells him that this is the moment. The right moment he's been waiting for.

Belldandy?

Yes Kei?

Keiichi looked at Belldandy and with all sincerity and honesty said; Bell, I may never know what I did to deserve you. Since the day you came to my life you have brought me so much happiness. You have made me want for nothing else but just to be with you. You have shown me so much love and care. You never fail to amaze me with your love. You have saved me so many times and I honestly owe you my life. I love you Bell and I can never imagine a day without you. He then went down on one knee and looked up his goddess.

Goddess Belldandy, will you marry me?

Keiichi reached out for his jacket pocket and pulled a small red box. He opened it and presented Belldandy the ring.

Bell gasped at the sight of the ring.

Keiichi felt his heart pounding waiting for Bell to answer.

Tears are now running down from her eyes.

Oh Keiichi, it's so beautiful! Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you!!!

She flung into Keiichi knocking him over.

Belldandy giggled and kissed him fully on the lips.

Yes, Keiichi. I will marry you. Repeating her answer.

Keiichi felt his heart leap with joy. He took Bell's left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

The shimmering of the diamond on the sterling silver seems to celebrate the moment.

The couple got up and smiled at each other. Belldandy giggled, we must tell the others this great news Keiichi!

She grabbed Keiichi's hand and half pulled half dragged him into the house.

Urd! Skuld! Belldandy excitedly called out to her sisters.

Keiichi felt himself getting scared, nervous and embarassed at the same time.

He thought of Skuld. He felt chills thinking how the little goddess will take this news.

And Urd... well she will most probably be overjoyed.

They found the two in the tea room having their another showdown as to who will take over the TV this time.

Not fair! Screeched Skuld, you always get to have this TV all for yourself. I am not watching another crazy series of that Winter Tales!

Give it up Skuld, Urd boredly said to her. You know you can never beat me.

Oh man. Keiichi thought to himself. Not another round of this again.

Bell ran to her sisters and excitedly announced the big news.

Urd, Skuld... Keiichi and I have a very happy news!

Her sisters looked at her with surprise.

Skuld said, what is it Big Sis? Is Keiichi buying me my own TV?

Or is it that Keiichi finally manned up and kissed you? Urd added teasingly.

Both Bell and Kei blushed at what Urd said.

Well they did kiss just a few moments ago. More than one kiss.

Urd of course noticed the guilty looked on both their faces.

Well well, so that is the big news? She slyly said.

Bell then lifted her left hand showing her sisters the engagement ring.

Urd and Skuld both looked at each other with confusion and back to Bell's left hand.

Sooo... what is it? Skuld said.

It was Urd who realized what Belldandy is trying to say. She leaped herself up and hugged her sister. This is great news indeed! Congratulations!

Urd then went to Keiichi and elbowed him on his side, well well, this is a surprise! You finally manned up Keiichi Morisato!

Skuld impatiently shrieked, what is going on? Can anyone tell me?

Bell smiled at her little sister.

Skuld, Keiichi and I are getting married!

The news dropped like a bomb on the little goddess. She knows exactly what that means.

What???!!! Skuld angrily screamed. But why???!!!

She glared at Keiichi and was about to throw Skuld bombs at him but suddenly stopped.

The little goddess suddenly fell on her knees and bowed her head, they can hear a sob coming from her.

Bell went to her side and hugged her.

Skuld hugged her Big Sis back and said, I know this will happen. I know you love each other. But I'm just not ready Big Sis. I'm not ready to give you away. I know I promise I will be more nice to Keiichi but this is so sudden.

The little goddess cried as the thought of losing her Big Sis filled her mind.

Bell patted her little sister's back.

Skuld, you will never lose me. We will always be together even Kei and I will be married. I will never send you away. Bell looked at Keiichi asking for his support.

Kei knelt in front of them. Skuld, he softly said.

Bell is right, we will never send you away. We are family and since I am to marry Belldandy, that would mean you will be my little sister too. Well, you always are.

Skuld sniff, is that true?

Of course it is, Keiichi smiled and hugged Skuld.

Well, I guess there is no need for you right now. Urd looked down at the small bottle of potion she is holding. She smiled and took a last glance at her sisters and Keiichi then quietly went back to her room.

Keiichi has finally manned up. I'm happy for both of you Belldandy, Urd thought to herself. Now, I may just keep you there. Placing the bottle of potion in a small box. Keiichi may need you soon. She smiled devilishly.

*

Chapter 2

The Unexpected Phone Call

Keiichi woke up with so much happiness in his heart. He thought to himself that for the first time in his life, he made the right and best decision. He loves Belldandy and he wants her to be always by his side. He actually can't imagine living his life without her.

He smiled dreamily while staring at the ceiling of his room.

Today is going to be a great day.

Keiichi, are you awake?

Yes Bell.

Keiichi slowly rose from his futon and slid his door open.

Good morning Kei! Bell greeted him with her very sweet smile.

He smiled back, good morning Bell.

Did you sleep well Kei?

Yes Bell... very much.

Keiichi then hugged Belldandy and said, having you has made my life worth living.

Bell giggled and returned his hug.

Keiichi, you never fail to make my heart feel this much happiness.

She then planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered, I love you my Keiichi.

Time seemed to have stopped for both lovers. Both are contented to just stay wrapped in each others arms.

Big Sis? Called out Skuld from the entrance of her bedroom door. She of course witnessed the exchange of love from her sister and Keiichi.

Bell broke their embrace.

What is it Skuld? She smiled at her sister.

Keiichi felt his face burning, having Skuld see the sweet moment he just shared with his goddess made him feel embarrassed. Even though he knew that Skuld will not throw bombs at him he still can't keep himself from getting scared on what she may throw this time.

Hmmmm... nothing, sorry Big Sis. Skuld gave a faint smile and went back to her room.

Bell and Kei looked at each other. Both were confused about Skuld's behavior.

Big Sis loves Keiichi. Keiichi loves Big Sis.

He makes her happy and if Big Sis is happy, then I should be happy too, Skuld thought to herself. The little goddess is still digesting everything that just happened.

Her sister and Keiichi assured her that they will not send her away and she knows without a doubt that her Big Sis loves her but the little goddess is having a hard time to accept everything at once.

You must be hungry Kei. Bell looked back at Keiichi and smiled.

Err yeah. He smiled sheepishly.

Bell, do you think Skuld will be alright? I mean, she must be really having a hard time right now.

Bell is also concerned about her sister. She knew that the little goddess is still in the process of accepting their engagement and eventually their marriage.

Bell thoughtfully said, I know Skuld is still surprised about all that has happened. Even I was surprised by you Keiichi, she smiled at him.

In my heart and I know, Skuld is happy for us. And that is enough reason for me to trust that she will be alright.

Keiichi smiled, I agree with you Bell. Skuld has been growing up too. I mean, somehow she is getting matured with the way she thinks and I'm glad that she's no longer throwing bombs at me, he chuckled.

Keiichi tried to cheer up Bell and he didn't fail. Bell giggled, you are right Keiichi!

At the tea room, Keiichi is happily eating the breakfast Bell made for him. As always, Bell's cooking is delicious as ever.

Belldandy?

Yes Kei?

I just thought of something. Well... he slowly went to Bell's side and held her hand.

It just struck me this morning and well.. he's stammering.

Bell squeezed his hand, what is it Kei? You know you can tell me.

Keiichi took a deep breath and say, I just realized that since yesterday you are now my fiancée!

Bell looked confused as to what Keiichi is trying to say.

I mean, I must ask for your parents' blessing.

Will that be even possible? Keiichi smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

It's customary and also I wanted to pay my respects to your parents by asking for your hand properly and get their blessing. He added.

Bell gave him a weak smile. She can see that Keiichi is serious about it and it seems very important for him. But the idea of having him meet her parents troubled her.

Keiichi, it is of course possible but I'm afraid it wont be easy for you to meet them. Bell bowed her head, she knows that her parents, especially her mother thinks that she is too good for Keiichi. In fact, her mother is in strong objection on Belldandy's choices. How Bell chose to be a goddess who grants wishes instead of going for the heavenly council's position. Choosing a mere mortal than to be with a god of her own status. Her mother Ansuz will be difficult to deal with.

As for her father, Lord Tyr, he can be a reasonable god. He loves all his daughters but never tolerates rule breaking, yet he can be forgiving, especially towards his youngest daughter Skuld. Since Belldandy decided to stay with Keiichi not because of a contract but because her daughter has truly fallen in love with the mortal, it has been clear to him that love has made Belldandy a better goddess and she will never abandon Keiichi. Though that doesn't really mean that he approves of their relationship.

Belldandy?

Oh, I'm sorry Kei. Belldandy got lost in her own thoughts and forgot that Keiichi is still there.

Keiichi, I must tell you that as a god and a goddess of status, my parents can be so occupied. And also... she trailed off

Yes Bell?

Belldandy bit her lips. She cannot lie and never really would.

It may not be easy for you Kei. That's all she was able to say. She has kept her head bowed and was too embarassed to look at Keiichi.

Keiichi sensed that Belldandy has become uneasy and not really enthusiastic about him meeting her parents so he didn't push the subject.

He gently lifter her head with his right hand, Belldandy you don't need to be upset or anything about me asking to meet your parents. It's just an idea that occured to me.

But Kei, it seemed very important to you.

Keiichi shook his head and smiled at his goddess. It's alright. Please do not worry yourself about it, okay? He hugged Bell to assure her that it's okay.

Anyway, Keiichi still smiling, we need to let my family know of our engagement! I'm pretty sure mom and dad... and especially Megumi will be very happy for us! Keiichi's spirit is at it's heights. He knows his parents approves of Belldandy. As a matter of fact, his mother has clearly told him that if she will ever have a daughter-in-law, she would want Belldandy and no one else.

Belldandy has won both Keiichi's parents' hearts. Takano his mother, at first didn't approve of his "gaijin" girlfriend. But through Belldandy's sincerity and her special charm with people, she eventually won Takano's approval.

As a mother, she has seen how Belldandy has changed Keiichi. She has also seen how much deeply in love the two are with each other.

Bell has made Keiichi happy and there is nothing she would want for his son but his happiness.

Megumi is all votes to Belldandy from the very first day she met her. Her brother as she always teased him is one lucky dog to have a woman like Belldandy.

Okay then, Keiichi said. Maybe we should ask Megumi to come over for dinner tonight and we will tell her the news.

And then tomorrow, I will call mom and dad.

Bell smiled, I think that's a wonderful idea Kei.

Soooo guys... what is this big news huh? Megumi looked inquiringly at her big brother. A big grin on her face while teasingly elbowing Keiichi.

Are you going to make me an Aunt now Kei?

Stop it Meg. Keiichi told his sister.

You're such a bore Kei. Megumi kept teasing her brother.

Anyway this is a perfect timing. I missed Bell's cooking and I am absolutely ravenous. She went off to the tea room with a skip.

Megumi found Belldandy preparing the dinner table. She was surprised by the food Bell has prepared. It's like they're having a feast judging the amount of food that were laid on the table.

Wow! What's the occasion? Megumi has let out her thoughts louder than she intended to.

Why hello Megumi! Bell quickly stood up and went to Megumi. I'm so glad you came. She held up Megumi's hands cheerfully.

Hi Bell, Megumi greeted back and smiled.

What's the occassion? Megumi then noticed the shining engagement ring on Bell's fingers.

Oh wow!!! is this? Is it? Are you?

Wow!!! You guys are finally engaged!!!

Megumi excitedly held Bell's hand tightly while eyeing the ring on her finger.

Relax Meg, Keiichi said as he walked into the tea room.

Why you sly dog?! Megumi went to her brother and gave him a hard pinched on his cheeks.

This is indeed a great news!!! Have you told mom and dad? Megumi is giddy as a school girl.

Not yet, I'm calling them tomorrow. And please don't spill the beans to them. I want to be the one to tell them. Keiichi told his sister with a resolved tone.

Of course Kei. You can count on me. Megumi held a thumps up to her brother.

Seriously Meg, this is supposed to be a surprise news but you're too fast to notice. Keiichi seemed disappointed. He honestly wanted to surprise her sister.

Nah, cheer up Kei. I had a hunch about it anyway. She winked at her brother. It's pretty obvious, she laughed.

Huh?! Keiichi let out.

Well duh Kei?! When you called me you were stammering and I can tell that the "big news" is indeed the news that is long overdue for both of you.

Sooo.. congratulations to both of you!!!

Megumi hugged both Kei and Bell.

I'm so happy that you two are finally taking that big step.

Took you some time though Kei. It's good that the helmet you put on Belldandy's head didn't lose it's straps!

What helmet? Belldandy asked Megumi.

Megumi looked at Bell with an "are you for real?" look. But then again she thought that Bell is not used to those slangs.

Well, Bell... she began to explain what she meant. What I mean about that helmet is that you haven't changed your mind about Kei even how slow he was on you.

Oh... Bell said still confused and thought consciously whether Keiichi really has put a helmet on her head and if it's an invisible one.

That went well isn't it? Actually, better than I expected. Keiichi said to Bellandy while they were both standing outside the temple and watch Megumi sped up her bike on the road.

Yes Keiichi. I'm so happy Megumi approves of our engagement!

Keiichi smiled at his goddess and hugged her tight. He thought to himself that if he was in love with Bell before, he is so much more in love with her now.

Belldandy was thinking the same. She has never been so happy and everyday her love for Keiichi grows stronger.

I love you... both man and goddess told each other at the same time.

Keiichi smiled while Bell giggled.

They looked at each other adoringly and were about to kiss when Urd called out to Keiichi from the house.

Keiichi, there's a phone for you.

The couple smiled at each other and walked holding hands back to the house.

Who is it Urd? Asked Keiichi.

Urd looked rather tensed. Err, you'll find out. She then hand the receiver over to Keiichi.

Keiichi nervously held the receiver to his ear after seeing Urd's tensed look.

Hello?

Good evening Mr. Morisato. A booming voice greeted him.

Keiichi tried to pull himself together. He realized that this is a heavenly being he is speaking to.

Yes Kami Sama sir?

I am known as that but this is not a heavenly call Mr. Morisato and more of a family matter so call me Lord Tyr, Belldandy's father. The god answered him with a no nonsense tone.

Keiichi felt like all his blood run to his head though his color seemed to have left him. He was pale white and shaking. It never occured to him that Kami Sama is Belldandy's father.

Bell went to his side seeing Keiichi's reaction and asked who is on the phone and if everything is alright.

Keiichi seemed to have lost all his senses.

Mr. Morisato?

Mr. Morisato, are you still there?

Keiichi tried to snap out of it. Yes, hello. I'm sorry Sir. What can I do for you?

Bell stood by his side and gently put her hand on his shoulder but Keiichi seemed to have not noticed it.

Mr. Morisato, I have called you as it has come to my attention that you have asked for my daughter's hand in marriage. Is it correct?

Uhhhh... yes sir. I have.

And you wanted to ask for our blessing? Lord Tyr added.

Yes Sir I do.

Very well. We will arrange a descension to the surface world to meet you and see our daughters.

Thank you Sir. That's all Keiichi was able to say.

Oh no Mr. Morisato, do not thank me yet.

We will see you in three earth days. That concludes it. If you may be so kind to please let me speak to Belldandy?

Lord Tyr seemed to be a god who doesn't take any nonsense and gets to his business straight forward. His tone is commanding and Keiichi sensed that he means serious business all the time, after all he is Kami Sama if not Bell's father.

Yes Sir, as you wish.

Keiichi turned his head and was rather surprised to see Belldandy standing beside him.

Her face is full of concern.

Err Belldandy, your father wants to speak to you.

As Bell took the receiver she gave Urd a worried look.

Hello father, Belldandy greeted but her tone is not as cheerful as it always is.

Urd signaled Keiichi that they need to leave and give Belldandy some privacy.

Keiichi was about to turn on his heel when Bell took his hand, a gesture telling him to stay. She doesn't want Keiichi to leave her side. Whatever she will be speaking about with her father, she wants Keiichi to be there.

Bell spoke to her father calmly and all she has to say during their conversation is "yes father" and "I understand".

Much to Keiichi's surprise, Lord Tyr's voice is booming from the receiver when he spoke to him but he cannot seem to at least catch anything he was saying while Belldandy was on the phone with him.

Well, Bell, what did our old man said? Urd asked her sister with a much worried look on her face. Urd is not the goddess who shows her feelings or you can tell what she really feels but this time is different.

He said they will descend to the surface world in three days. Bell's voice is withdrawn and sad.

What?! Urd's voice came to a shriek. What do you mean "they"? You mean they??? His entire entourage?! With your mother?!

Yes Urd. That's all Belldandy was able to say.

The happy aura of the temple was replaced by a rather silent night... a very silent night.

No one of the two goddesses seemed to speak. Until they all retired to their room.

Keiichi was lying on his futon still wondering why Belldandy failed to mention to him that Kami Sama is her father, well not just Bell but all the three Norns.

I must do something, he thought. Should I ask Bell or Urd?

Grrr... Keiichi crampled his hair with his hands. The anxiety of the goddesses is infecting him.

Could it be that they do not approve of me because I'm no god and just a mere mortal? He thought to himself.

He suddenly felt gloomy about it. What if Kami Sama do not approve their marriage. What if He order Bell to go back to heaven like He once did?

What's gonna happen then?

No, no one can take her away. I will not allow it. I love her and she loves me. Keiichi's determination and love for Belldandy has overcome the gloom building up inside him.

He tried to relax himself. As he closed his eyes he heard his bedroom door slid open and closed.

He turned and he saw Belldandy standing behind the closed door looking at him.

He jolted from his futon.

Bell.. Belldandy?!

Bell slowly and gracefully walked up to him and knelt at the edge of his futon.

I'm sorry Keiichi, she said timidly. I didn't mean to come to your room and invade your space it's just that...

Belldandy seemed to be troubled.

Keiichi reached to his goddess' hands and held them. Bell, it's alright. You don't need to apologize about anything. He smiled at her.

But Keiichi, I must... Tears started to fall from Bell's eyes.

Belldandy, what is it? What's wrong? His heart seemed to be torn apart seeing his goddess in such a distressed state.

Oh Keiichi... my Keiichi... Bell wrapped her arms around Keiichi's neck and sob. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my father. Please do not hate me for keeping it from you. I was afraid you will turn me away.

Keiichi now understands why Bell has been so distressed. She feared that Keiichi might have hated her for not telling him that _the Kami Sama _is her father.

Belldandy please, I will never hate you. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her. I must admit I was surprised as I never expected it but thinking about it I was just slow to pick it up.

Bell look puzzled as to what Keiichi meant.

I mean, come to think of it. You and your sisters are the Norns of Fate, right?

So I guess to be given such a significant role or well position or whatever you call it means that you must have that most divine lineage.

Keiichi smiled at his goddess. Please Bell, I must ask you to not ever think that I will hate you. He then wiped the tears in her eyes and kissed her.

Relieved, Bell held on Keiichi and fell asleep in his arms.

*

Chapter 3

Belldandy's Breakfast In Bed

I love you Belldandy... and you are the one I want to be my side forever.

Belldandy? Belldandy?

Wait.. Bell, please don't go. Bell!!!

Keiichi called out to his goddess as she saw her slowly fading away.

Arrrgh... Keiichi jolted from his futon. His breathing so hard like he has ran a marathon.

Oh geez, he sighed. What a bad dream?!

He reached out for his blanket but something seemed to be stopping him. He turned his head and saw Belldandy sleeping beside him.

Wha??? What???

Cold sweat started to flow from his temple. Then he remembered what happened.

Bell came to his room last night. His goddess is so distressed that she needed to be by his side to comfort her.

Keiichi relaxed himself and let out another sigh.

She is your fiancée for crying out loud and she is soon to be your wife so there is no need for you to be so shaken by this, you should get used to it. He thought to himself.

He looked down at his goddess and lovingly watched her sleep.

God, she's so beautiful. He reached out to caress her face but stopped himself. Afraid that he might wake her up.

I think I should let her get some more rest. After last night, she needs this.

He carefully stood up and looked at Bell.

His heart felt an ache remembering how she cried to him last night.

Slowly he knelt down and planted a soft kiss on her cheeks and whispered I love you on her ear.

Keiichi walked to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast.

He made pancakes and egg rolls. Smiling to himself he planned to take Belldandy's breakfast to her. It's the least he can do for her and he is excited about it.

He went to the temple gardens and cut a few stems of flowers. He placed the flowers in a small vase and placed it on the tray along with Bell's breakfast and favorite tea.

Urd and Skuld seemed to be still asleep so he took his chance.

He went back to his room carrying the tray of the breakfast he made.

He slowly and quietly slid his door open and saw Belldandy is stirring and is about to wake up.

Good morning Bell! He greeted her with a big smile.

Bell let out a soft groan and stretched her arms.

She turned her gaze to Keiichi and saw him beaming at her with a tray of food.

I hope you're hungry. Keiichi said still smiling.

Keiichi?!

I'm sorry I overslept... and you shouldn't be doing this.

Bell's voice is a mixture of surprised, embarrassment and apologetic.

Keiichi just smiled. He carefully placed the tray of food on his study table.

He sat next to Belldandy and hugged her.

He looked at her and held her hands.

Bell, there really is no need for you to apologize. Besides I wanted to do this for you because I love you.

Keiichi's words made Bell's heart swell with pure joy.

Oh Keiichi! She flung herself to him that he fell with his back on his futon.

He held Belldandy in his arms. He can feel their hearts beating as one again. He doesn't want this moment to end. He just wanna lay there and hold his goddess.

I love you so much Keiichi... Bell's voice has become sensual.

She kissed Keiichi full on his lips.

Keiichi kissed her back.

Keiichi started to feel himself getting excited kissing Belldandy, the love of his life. Feeling her warm body against his made his mind swirl into a maze. He just want to be lost in that moment.

Bell felt the same thing, she wanted to give herself to him. Right there, at that very moment.

Their kisses became more passionate and the longer their lips touched the more they wanted each other.

Keiichi tried to get a hold of himself. He broke their kiss but Bell leaned closer to him to kiss him again. He put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. He can see that Bell was confuse and hurt by his rejection.

Panting he said, Belldandy I need to tell you something. He held her hands and looked deep into her eyes, Belldandy you must know how much I want you right now but it's not... I mean, I think we should wait for the right time. I mean.. he began to stammer.

Keiichi tried to straighten his thoughts. He doesn't want Belldandy to misunderstand his actions. He took a deep breath and mustered his courage.

Bell, I know that for the past four years of being together we hardly held hands and we only and occasionally hug. We actually haven't kissed not until I proposed to you. I don't want us to get carried away by our feelings and that is why I should like to save the best for last. I want that moment to happen after we get married.

He can feel his heart pounding so hard.

Belldandy started to shed tears. Not because she was hurt by what Keiichi said but because she felt so overwhelmed and proud of her Keiichi. He has proven to him how much he respects her that he bravely restrained himself from giving into his desires.

I'm so sorry Belldandy. I must have caused you so much pain right now.

No... it's not that my love. Bell let a sweet giggle and wiped her tears.

She smiled at Keiichi and said, you're just so wonderful. She caress his face.

You are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You have always been a gentleman and never took advantage of me. That is just one of the things I love about you my Keiichi.

Relieved Keiichi held her hand that's caressing his face, kissed it and said, thank you Belldandy.

Keiichi then remembered the breakfast he prepared for her. He stood up to get the tray of food and presented it to Bell.

Oh Keiichi, she said adoringly. I can't believe that you made this for me. But you must know that I'm letting you go this time only. I should be the one cooking for you.

We'll see about that, Kei playfully challenged her.

Bell smiled at him.

She saw the freshly cut flowers and took one and put it on the side of her right ear.

Keiichi sighed at the sight of his goddess, she's so beautiful and I have her all to myself he thought.

Bell took a few bites of the pancake and egg rolls Keiichi made, for Keiichi it's nothing but ordinary but for Belldandy it's the most delicious food she ever had. Her Keiichi made it just for her and it made it more extra special.

This is so delicious Kei! She complimented his cooking happily.

Really? Keiichi asked blushing and felt relieved that Bell liked the food.

It was usually Bell who watch him eat but this time it was Keiichi watching the love of his life eat and the feeling of merriment of doing so amazed him.

As Bell finished her last bite and sip on her tea, she gasped at herself. Oh my... Keiichi, I ate all the food without even offering you to have a bite! Her smile was replaced by a worried look.

Keiichi smiled, well that's Belldandy for you, he thought.

Nah, Bell... again, you don't need to apologize. I'm really glad you liked the food I made.

Yes Keiichi, very much! But, I got so excited and I ate it all. You must be hungry yourself.

Keiichi just smiled. It's alright Bell. Knowing Belldandy, he said, if it will make you feel better why don't we head to the kitchen and make more pancakes? I bet Urd and Skuld will be up soon.

Bell smiled, that's a wonderful idea Kei!

Yup! We'll do it together.

Urd still yawning, walked into the kitchen to find her sister and Keiichi making breakfast.

My, my... aren't you two the sweetest and cutest lovers?

Keiichi, you look dashing with that apron, she teased.

Yes he does! Answered Belldandy while giggling which made Keiichi blushed.

Ahhh... so I guess I should wear this apron all day, he said playing along with the two sisters.

Well I think you should wear it outside as well, then perhaps every girl who will see you will fall for you Urd said with a naughty grin.

Don't you agree Bell? Winking at her sister.

Belldandy being Belldandy when it comes to Keiichi simply said with a serious tone, Keiichi I think you must only wear that apron when you are here in the kitchen.

Urd blurted out a laugh, come on Bell! It's only a joke! Seriously, you can't be that jealous. No one is taking your Keiichi away.

Keiichi looked at Bell and smiled. Urd is right Bell, so maybe I'll just wear this apron all day. He jokingly said.

Bell lightly slap Keiichi's arm.

Keiichi?! She has lighten up since her sister said it's only a joke. All three started laughing.

Anyway, Keiichi said after catching his breath from laughing too much. I think this is a great day for us to go out.

Keiichi, that's wonderful!

Yeah, I thought that it's been a while since we went out and bond.

What do you plan for us to do Kei?

Mmm... I'm thinking of having a lunch out and take Skuld to the ice cream parlor downtown.

Belldandy's heart was once again touched by her fiancé's thoughtfulness. She knew that Keiichi has planned this day out for her little sister who has been so grim since the announcement of their engagement.

Urd knew this as well and smiled. Keiichi has always been considerate of them. He has always been patient and tolerated her and Skuld's craziness.

Well I guess you three enjoy this day out.

You're not coming? The couple asked Urd in unison.

Nah, today is the season finale of Winter Storm and I will not miss it.

*

Chapter 4

Skuld's Day Out

Skuld has been quiet on their entire trip to downtown.

When her Big Sis came to her room and told her they are going downtown for a lunch out courtesy of Keiichi, the little goddess felt hesitant to come along but when her Big Sis mentioned the visit to her favorite ice cream parlor Cold Craze all her resistance faded away.

For a moment she was giddy and excited but when she saw Keiichi and Belldandy held hands on their way out of the temple she began to feel gloomy again.

Keiichi noticed it and instead of savoring the moment of holding Bell's hand he let go of her and glanced at Skuld.

Bell getting the message smiled. She walked towards her sister's side and held her hand.

Come Skuld, we have a great day ahead of us! She smiled at her little sister which somehow lifted the little goddess's spirits.

The trio dropped by a tech store which at that time is having an exhibit of the latest gadgets and inventions. Keiichi's instinct didn't fail him, Skuld is like a kid brought to her favorite toy store. Seeing all the latest gadgets and examining them and how she can make a better version has put the little goddess at heights. She went from one robotics model to a prototype of a 4D binoculars.

She also took great interest on a messaging application that was being introduced by a local communications company and wondered if she can make something like that and adapt it in the heaven's Tech Support Department or better for the entire operations in heaven. Telephone calls to send and receive messages seemed to be quite of an old school already.

Keiichi and Belldandy watched the little goddess with smile on their faces. Seeing Skuld happy and enjoying her day out makes them both happy.

Making her day more fun, Keiichi even splurged a bit to buy her some supplies for her inventions and a few tools for her tinkering.

Thank you Keiichi! Skuld brightly said to him.

You're very much welcome Skuld! Keiichi said while scratching the back of his head. I'm glad you're having fun.

You bet I am! Screeched Skuld.

Now at least she's back to her normal self. Keiichi thought.

So Skuld, what do you want for lunch?

Skuld thought for a moment. She really wants a bucket of ice cream but considered that Keiichi needs to eat real food.

Keiichi? She said and the little goddess mood suddenly changed into a shy one. Nodding her head while circling her right foot.

What is it Skuld?

I really appreciate what you are doing, still looking down. And I'm sorry if I have put you into so many troubles and throw so many bombs at you and being mean and... her voice cracked and Skuld started to sob. I'm sorry for always interfering with you and Big Sis and I'm sorry if I became against your engagement.

The little goddess is crying now. Her shoulders heave as she apologized to Keiichi.

Keiichi felt for the little goddess. He put his hands on her shoulder and gently said, Skuld, I understand that it's been really hard for you. All those things you did, I put it all in the past now. What matters now is that we start a new chapter, with me, Bell, you and Urd. We will all be always together.

Skuld's young heart know that Keiichi is sincere with his words. She looked up at him and hugged his waist. Keiichi hugged her back.

Sniffing, she said thank you Keiichi! You have always been so kind to me and my sisters!

Belldandy's tears fell from her eyes listening and watching her little sister and Keiichi.

She felt so overjoyed with the exchange of apologies and forgiveness between the two people she loves.

The three of them came back to the temple just before dinner. Keiichi was carrying Skuld on his back as the little goddess was too tired and fell asleep.

They were greeted by Urd who was standing at the front door.

Well, looks like squirt had a day.

Kei and Bell smiled.

Yes Urd, it's been truly a wonderful day! Belldandy told her sister.

We do hope your hungry, Bell then lifted a bag of take out food along with a bottle of sake.

*

Chapter 5

Nosy Mommy

The sun was shining bright outside the temple while all four of it's residents are still sleeping.

Belldandy once again slept in Keiichi's room.

Keiichi has Bell wrapped in his arms.

Both are sleeping peacefully and contentedly happy.

Urd slid her door open. She yawned and stretched her arms on her way out.

Mmm... too quiet. Guess those three really had a day yesterday.

The silver haired goddess thoughtfully smiled to herself. Finally, Skuld made peace with Keiichi. Things are getting better, I hope.

Just as Urd was about to walk to the kitchen she heard the phone rang.

Hello! Morisato residence.

Oh... it's you. The eldest of the goddesses said bluntly.

What???!!! No!!! How did you know about it???

Mother please stop being such a nosy!!!

Come on now my dear Urdie, why don't you tell mommy the whole story. Hild plead to her daughter from the other line.

I am not telling you anything!

Oh daughter dear how can you be so cruel to your own mother? Hild said still with that pleading tone.

Okay, if you're not gonna tell mommy then I'll just ask Belldandy myself.

With that the line was cut and suddenly the brightness of the day outside the temple changed into dark skies with wild winds howling, raging thunders clapping and lightnings making dangerous strikes across the sky down to the earth.

Oh for heaven's!!! Urd stormed out of the house to meet her mother, the Daimakaicho, ruler of the demon realm.

Crossing her arms around her bountiful front assets and with a scorned look, Urd waited for her mother to ascend from the deepest of Hell.

Oh Urdie! My sweet baby girl! Hild came flying to her daughter and was about to smooch her with a kiss when Urd stretched out her arm forward to stop her.

I told you, stop being so nosy!

Hild batted her lashes and playfully put her right hand on her chest acting like she was hurt by her daughter's words.

My dear daughter you wound me. Belldandy is like a family and I very much like to know how he popped the question to her. And very importantly, why is your sweet dashing daddy paying a visit in the surface world?

Give it up already, I'm not telling anything. Urd is so crossed now but Hild pay no attention to her daughter. With the speed of light the ruler of the demon realm swooshed into the house and into Bell's room only to find that she is not there.

Oh Bell dear???? Hild called out to her.

But Bell is nowhere to be found in her room.

Urd went after her mother and was also surprised to not find her sister in her room.

The two made a dash to the kitchen where Bell can be usually found but she isn't there as well.

Now, now... Urdie where can Bell be at this very early hour of the day?

Just as the two of them wondered where she might be, Keiichi's door slid open and out came Belldandy.

Both mother and daughter's jaws dropped.

Bell caught sight of her sister and Hild and felt her face go red.

Well good morning Bell!!! The two greeted Belldandy with devious smiles.

Ahm, good morning Lady Hild, Urd.

Bell felt herself wanting to disappear, seeing the malice in her sister and Hild's eyes.

Nothing happened! Keiichi strongly stated to Hild and Urd as they give him mischievous grins.

The three of them were sitting at the tea room while Belldandy is in the kitchen making breakfast.

Come on now Keiichi, Hild taunt him. There is no need to be shy. We are all adults here and we can discuss things that are for adults only.

Hild, I told you. Nothing happened.

Bell just spent the night in my room, we just... we just wanna sleep together and that doesn't mean that something happened!

Keiichi felt all his blood rushing up to his head. He doesn't want these two to get the wrong idea but it seemed that the more he tried to explain and tell them that nothing happened between him and Belldandy, the more they tease and taunt him.

Please Urd and Lady Hild, you must believe that nothing happened between me and Keiichi.

Bell said with a finality in her tone as she entered the tea room.

Of course Bell dear, we believe you. Hild told her but the mischief in her tone is still obvious.

Bell thanked her and didn't say another word.

Just as when Belldandy knelt down to serve the tea, Hild flew to Belldandy and held her left hand.

Keiichi and Urd both sighed in exaspiration... she doesn't give up, doesn't she? They both said.

Such a beautiful ring!!! Hild cheered as she took a closer look at Bell's engagement ring.

This is such a big news you know Bell dear, not everyday a goddess gets to be engaged to a mortal or more so, a mortal gets engaged to a goddesss. The demon ruler's last words caught Keiichi's attention but didn't say anything about it.

Now, why don't we sit down and have some girl talk? Hild asked Belldandy while giving her a big smile.

Would you mind my dear daughter and Keiichi to let us talk in private?

Urd and Keiichi exchanged stunned looks.

Urd then turned to her mother and shouted, like in seven hells I'd say yes to that!

Oh Urdie, I am really enjoying how we bond.

It's alright Urd, Bell assured her sister. She also gave Keiichi a reassuring look and smile.

Hild rejoiced by clapping her hands and said, this is going to be a nice talk Bell dear!

Keiichi and Urd had no choice but to leave the tea room in resignation and the two of them went outside to the porch.

Oh well, I guess your mother is really excited about all this, is she happy for us or??? Keiichi trailed off.

Urd had her legs crossed while floating beside Keiichi.

I can't say if she's happy but she's just being nosy. I do hope she will not make a scene once _HE _descends here.

Speaking of which, are you ready to meet them Keiichi?

Keiichi gulped, he felt like his having chills. Their activities for the past two days, announcing their engagement to his family which brought surprise and happiness to his parents and sister and making peace with Skuld, he somehow had a break from the anxiety he's been feeling about meeting the goddesses' father. But now that Urd brought it up, he began to feel both fear and anxiety again.

At the tea room, Hild is giddy as a school girl listening to Bell. She has asked Bell to tell her how Keiichi proposed, from start to finish. she wants to know every details of it.

Urd? What is He like? Keiichi asked the silver haired goddess who is now drinking sake while still floating beside him.

Mmm... good question. She lowered herself so she can sit down beside him.

He is the Almighty One, Keiichi. For a god and ruler of heaven, He is very powerful by His own rights. I must warn you, well more of a tip Urd chuckled and winked at Keiichi, He never tolerates people questioning or challenging Him. But all in all you'll get around Him easier.

Keiichi tried to digest everything Urd said.

I guess that's comforting.

How about as a father?

Urd grinned, you know, He can be like any father when it comes to her daughters.

Keiichi didn't really understood what Urd meant but instead of asking her to elaborate further, he just asked her about Bell's mother.

And, ahm Urd? Bell's mother, how about her?

Well... Urd thought for a moment while having her fingers on her chin.

We get along just fine but she's not the typical "mother", Urd quoted the word mother with her fingers.

How so? Keiichi asked.

Urd's face became very thoughtful and said, Ansuz may be the mother anyone would want _but _no matter how good she may be, heaven's rule is her rule.

What do you mean heaven's rule is her rule? Asked Keiichi.

It's just some rule Keiichi.

Keiichi sensed that Urd is hiding something but chose not to impose anymore answers from her and decided to change the subject.

We will need to prepare everything around here in the temple. This will be my first time to meet both of your parents and I hardly know what must I do.

Urd smiled and said, it will be okay Keiichi,

you shouldn't be thinking too much about it. After all, it's Belldandy you're marrying, not them.

I don't know Urd, Keiichi said sighing.

What if they don't approve of our marriage? What if they order Belldandy, you and Skuld to return to heaven?

What if..?

Urd cut him by shaking her head.

Too many what ifs Keiichi. I know you're fearing the worst but honestly there is no need for you to fear. Do you think, if they disapproved of you and order us to go back to heaven Belldandy will just follow and leave you? You forgot one thing my dear brother-in-law, this is Belldandy we're talking about.

Keiichi knew what Urd meant and he felt foolish for doubting Belldandy.

See? Urd smiled at him. You know, Belldandy truly loves you Keiichi. She loves you more than life itself.

And I love her as well, I love her so much. Keiichi said, pouring his heart out to Urd.

Of course, Urd smiled again. You both love each other, and that love knows no bounds, never retreats from any challenge, have faith in that love Keiichi. Urd stood up and winked at Keiichi.

That night as they both prepared for bed, Keiichi said to Bell, ahm, Bell? I was just wondering, do you think we have made enough preparations for Kami Sama's arrival?

When Hild left the temple to go back to Nilfheim, that is after having Belldandy spend half of the day with her at the tea room to talk about the goddess and Keiichi's engagement and even giving Belldandy some "love tips" and "how to keep your man happy and warm at night", Keiichi and the goddesses spent the ramainder of the day preparing the temple for the arrival of their most anticipated visitors.

Cleaning the entire temple is not so time consuming as Belldandy have a special spell she conjures from time to time to make the place squeaky clean, plus Skuld has programmed her robot Banpei to guard and keep the house and grounds.

Keiichi and Belldandy also went downtown to buy some more supplies for the fridge and making sure that there will be more than enough food for everyone.

Bell sensed Keiichi's anxiety. She knows Keiichi is determined to make a good impression to her father and mother, also Urd told her about Keiichi's "what ifs" from the conversation they had that day by the porch.

Bell smiled, yes Keiichi, she assured him. I know you want your first meeting with Him to be the best it could be, the best you can make it and it will be.

She went to Keiichi and wrapped him in a loving embrace.

Keiichi?

Mmm, yes Bell?

Urd told me that you fear they will not approve you... and that He might order me to go back to heaven.

Keiichi sighed, Urd really needs to mention that to you huh?

Bell just smiled. My love, she said softly, you must know that I made a vow to always stay by your side, not out of any contracts or obligations but of my own free will and because I love you.

Keiichi held her tight, listening intently to what she has to say.

So know this Keiichi Morisato, her tone suddenly changed to a serious and determined one, Bell looked him in the eye, nothing and no one can take me away from you. She then leaned to him and kissed him as if sealing the words she spoke.

*

Chapter 6

The Most Awaited Guests

Keiichi and the goddesses started their day earlier than usual.

Today is the day that Kami Sama/Lord Tyr/Bell's father will descend to the surface world to personally meet Keiichi along with his wife the goddess Lady Ansuz and as Urd has mentioned it, His entire entourage.

Keiichi has asked Bell if he should wear anything formal and he find his own question stupid, of course I should wear something more presentable, he thought to himself. Despite Bell telling him to be just himself and wear whatever makes him comfortable which is the usual shirt and jeans, he decided to wear a light blue collared shirt with long sleeves and black slacks. He had his sleeves folded up in his arm which made him look rather casual and not too formal.

Bell wore a knee length summer dress that matches the color of Keiichi's shirt.

Urd is on her another sexy outfit showing off her bountiful assets and Skuld chose to wear a wardrobe that makes her look like a young Japanese school girl, long white sleeves and a knee high skirt.

Skuld has been out in the courtyard with Banpei waiting for their mother and father's arrival. Much to Keiichi's surprise, unlike her two older sisters who has been anxious as him, Skuld is rather excited about seeing their parents.

Belldandy was in the kitchen preparing food and refreshments.

Keiichi's been in his room trying to calm himself and gather his thoughts. He surely doesn't want to mess this day up just because he wussed out again.

Urd on the other hand had herself occupied with the TV, watching her favorite series.

It was nearly midday that Skuld came running to the house calling out for her sisters.

They're here! They're here! She announced while bouncing up and down.

Keiichi and the three goddesses immediately went out to the courtyard.

The mortal looked up the sky and was surprise to see that there are no blinding lights nor portal opening up from above.

He was about to ask Belldandy how her parents will descend to earth when he saw her and her sisters walking towards the entrance of the temple.

Keiichi followed the goddesses and they all waited.

All four of them waited in silence until he saw a white limousine speeding down the road towards the temple. The luxurious limousine then slowed down and made a fulls top by the entrance of the temple.

Keiichi's jaw dropped as as a white carpet (from nowhere) came rolling up the stairs up the temple. A fierced looking chaffeur came out and opened the door of the passenger's seat.

A tall man on an all white suit stepped out and was followed by a woman with striking blue hair.

All three goddesses hurriedly walked down the stairs to greet their most divine visitors.

Father... Mother... the three said in unison.

The Norns were about to make a curtsy when Lord Tyr stopped them.

No need for formalities and decorum my dear daughters.

The three Norns smiled.

Papa!!! Cried Skuld.

The little goddess literally flew into her father who immediately caught her.

How is my little inventor? Lord Tyr said softly to her.

I missed you! She cried and buried her face on his shoulders while hugging her father tightly.

Keiichi was both touched and surprised by the father and daughter's reunion. He never expected that Kami Sama/Lord Tyr can be so "soft" for a god with such great status. Maybe father's can be like that, especially to their youngest. He thought to himself.

Now now Skuld, it's the Lady Ansuz, she's lovingly brushing Skuld's back as if to calm the little goddess.

Lady Ansuz stepped forward and hugged both her older daughters.

My girls, she said beaming.

Mother, both goddesses said as they returned their mother's hug.

Keiichi was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Lord Tyr is now standing in front of him.

Mr. Keiichi Morisato, he called his name, no response.

Keiichi? Bell called him. Still no response.

Keiichi!!! Skuld screeched.

Huh? Ahh, yes?

The mortal seemed to have lost all his blood as he realized that Lord Tyr is standing just inches from him.

Mr. Morisato-san, he said in recognition.

Ka... Kami Sama!

Keiichi immediately bowed down.

Much to his surprise Lord Tyr let out a booming laughter.

There is no need for such Mr. Morisato, please rise.

Lord Tyr saw the confusion in the young mortal's face and began to speak.

I understand that you are lost and confused, I may be the Kami Sama, the Almighty One up in heaven but here on earth I am simply a father who is paying a visit to my daughters and the man who is to marry my Belldandy.

I... I'm sorry Kami Sama, Keichi said who is now as red as a rose bud.

Lord Tyr smiled and stretched out his right hand to Keiichi. The mortal immediately grab the god's hand and shake it vigorously.

Lord Tyr let out another booming laugh and said, there is no need for you to be frightened young man. Lord Tyr steadied Keiichi's hand by placing his left hand on his.

The mortal felt that His grip is warm and His hands somehow emit a certain energy.

Lord Tyr then started to introduce the strikingly beautiful blue-haired goddess beside him.

May I introduce my wife, the Lady Ansuz.

Keiichi moved to face the goddess and was about to bow down when she stopped him.

The goddess put both her hands on Keiichi's shoulder to stop the young mortal from bowing down and much to Keiichi's surprise, Lady Ansuz hugged him. Like Lord Tyr, Lady Ansuz seemed to emit a certain energy.


End file.
